


Special Occasions

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that Matsumoto Jun expected to come home to, it was definitely not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic, so please take care of me!
> 
> Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! This fic was written for our beloved Jun's 30th birthday <3 Beta-ed by the wonderful trompshyy over at LJ <3
> 
> X-posted to LJ

Matsumoto Jun woke up with the sun shining brightly and turned to squint at his clock, which was supposed to tell the time, but apparently was now a post-it pad. Groaning, he sat up and grabbed the post-its to look at them, noticing the cold, empty space next to him. Written in bright red ink on numerous neon-yellow post-its were the words that seared themselves into Jun’s brain.

‘Morning, J! I took the liberty of turning off your alarm clock!’ At this, Jun glanced at his clock, jumping out of bed upon looking at the time. However, he could not help but notice that there was more – a lot more – written on the post-its, and picked them up to continue reading.

‘Don’t worry about your interviews. I arranged with your manager (he’s so easily intimidated! >:D) to have your interviews re-scheduled over the next few weeks. It’s your birthday today, you don’t want to become even older while doing those boring interviews! Anyway, go do whatever for the day and come home later at night! I have a present for you~ Do not come back before 8, and that’s an order, Matsujun! You’ll spoil the surprise if you do!  
Nino’

Jun groaned. It was just like Nino to give him a heart attack before he had his coffee. Shrugging, he put the post-its back on the table and shuffled to the bathroom.

\----------

Jun checked his phone as he waited for the coffee machine to finish spurting out the last few drops of coffee. His phone was constantly chiming, signaling new messages. Scrolling past the numerous messages wishing him a happy birthday, he opened Shun’s.

From: OguShun  
To: MatsuJun  
Join me and Toma for lunch later!

Jun typed out a reply asking when and where, and continued scrolling past the messages. They weren’t that important, anyway. He opened Masaki’s, and was definitely not expecting the large amount of sparkles and emojis. (Kidding. It was Masaki, they all knew to expect his messages to be as bright as the person himself.)

From: Tensai Baka Masaki  
To: MatsuJunnnnnnn  
Matsujun, happy birthday! Leader and Sho-chan and I wanted to bring you out for dinner and drinks! Nino told us not to allow you back home until after 8, though I’m not supposed to tell you that! Anyway, we’ll be crashing your date with Shun and Toma later! ^^

Jun sighed. Just like Arashi to gate-crash every single thing he went to, especially on his birthday. It was precisely why he did not tell them about the party that he’d gone to with his friends all those years ago. Their faces when he talked about it were priceless. Going back to the bedroom to change, he idly wondered what Nino had in store for him. Occasions like birthdays and Christmas were always things to look forward to.

Jun remembered a few months ago, when it was Nino’s birthday. He’d worn an egg vibrator and cock ring for the entire day and had only revealed it to Nino at 4 in the afternoon, when Masaki passed him a letter with the remote control in it. He was lucky that he’d reached home before Nino figured out what it was for and started playing with it. Then Nino got back from his interviews and fucked him until both of them were spent.

Shivering lightly at the memory, Jun quickly got ready and left the house to meet Toma and Shun.

\----------

At 6 o’clock sharp, Nino stepped into the apartment that he and the princess shared. Quickly glancing at his phone to ensure that Jun was still occupied, he got to work. “The things I do for him,” he mused out loud. Nino shuffled to the bedroom where he dumped a few items on. Stowing away the bag, Nino looked at the items that he’d bought that day. He’d wondered what to give Jun as a present for a while, before he remembered that they’d soundproofed the entire apartment, including every room, at Aiba’s suggestion. He had had a few arguments with Jun over the cost, but it was quickly settled. Soundproofing, Nino mused, was such a wonderful thing.

\----------

When Jun got back home at almost 8.30, he was not expecting the house to be totally silent. When he walked into the bedroom, however, he stood there at the doorway blankly for a few minutes. So this was his present? Nino was on the bed, writhing against his restraints (cuffs that would not chafe, thankfully. He didn’t want to explain to the make-up artists why Nino had bruises on his wrists.) that put Nino in a spread-eagled position.

Nino’s hands and legs were cuffed to the four corners of the bed, and he had a ball gag strapped to his mouth. As Jun’s gaze travelled down, he was met with the sight of Nino’s cock, hard and red at the tip and a cock ring snugly fastened at the base. Nino’s hips, however, were moving slightly. The reason why was quickly figured out as Jun spotted a familiar remote control on the bedside table, beside a few condoms and lube.

Jun quickly stripped and approached the bed, trailing his fingers up Nino’s body. Frowning at the muffled moans that Nino was producing, Jun removed the ball gag, already dripping with Nino’s saliva, and set it aside. Reaching for the remote control, Jun slowly increased the level on the remote control and was rewarded with a long moan that tore itself from Nino’s throat.

“J-jun… A-ah, n-need…” Nino gasped. “So this is your birthday present for me, huh, Kazu?” Jun said softly trailing his fingers to Nino’s nipples, pinching them lightly. Nino couldn’t speak, too mindless with pleasure, but it was still not enough. “How long have you been like this, hmm?” Jun wondered. Apart from his fingers, Jun made sure that no other part of his body was touching Nino. Increasing the speed of the vibrator to full speed, Jun pinched Nino’s nipples hard at the same time. Drawing a high wail from him, Nino’s body jerked off the bed at the double stimulation.

Deciding not to tease him anymore, Jun kissed Nino open-mouthed, tongues twisting and twining. Giving a hard suck on Nino’s tongue, Jun made his way down to Nino’s collarbones, where he spent a few minutes creating his marks on him. Swirling a tongue around Nino’s left nipple, Jun’s fingers pinched the right before he swapped, doing the same for the other side. He then trailed open-mouthed kisses down to Nino’s navel, before making his way even further down. Jun sucked softly on the inside of Nino’s thighs, purposefully ignoring the place where Nino wanted him the most.

“Jun, p-please…” At Nino’s plead, Jun sucked once, hard, on Nino’s cock, savoring the taste. He lowered the speed of the vibrator, and took the whole of Nino into his mouth at one go. Pushing back his gag reflex, Jun swallowed around Nino’s cock and Nino just about screamed. It was rare seeing this side of Nino, so needy and willing to give his freedom up. Releasing Nino’s cock, Jun gave the slit a lick, musing out loud, “I could do just about anything to you right now and you’d take it, won’t you, Nino?” He was immediately replied with a furious nod from Nino. “Please, Jun… Need to come…” Nino gasped.

Taking pity on him, Jun removed the cock ring and swallowed Nino to the root, one hand helping to hold Nino’s hips still and the other playing with Nino’s balls. Nino wailed, hips trying to push up into the warm, wet suction. When Jun increased the speed of the vibrator again, Nino came so hard he saw white. Jun swallowed everything, sucking a few more times before letting Nino go with a pop. He turned the vibrator off and removed it, quickly slicking himself up and pushing in, foregoing the condoms.

Nino gave a weak moan at the feeling of Jun sliding in, feeling full and spent. Jun groaned at how tight Nino was, even after coming once. “Jun…” Nino breathed, tilting his head up for a kiss. This kiss was gentler than the first one, tongues twisting around each other gently, re-exploring familiar territory. Jun started thrusting lightly, hitting Nino’s prostate at the first thrust. Nino gasped and broke the kiss, leaning his head against Jun’s shoulder and panting hard.

Jun moaned, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Snapping his hips and driving his cock against Nino’s prostate repeatedly, Jun reached down and grasped Nino’s cock lightly, stroking it slowly. As Jun thrusted, dragging his cock across Nino’s prostate deliciously, Nino gave a soft cry as his cock filled again. Increasing the speed of his stroking, Jun brought Nino’s cock back to full hardness, adding a twist to his wrist as he reached the head.

Coming with a ragged moan, Nino’s inner walls clenched hard against Jun and Jun came soon after, spilling his seed into Nino. Nino moaned softly as he felt heat filling him. Kissing Nino lightly after he’d recovered, Jun slid out of Nino. Thinking that it was over, Nino was about to ask Jun to release him from the cuffs when he felt Jun’s fingers probing his hole.

Tossing his head from side to side, Nino gave a weak protest. “Jun, I can’t-“ He was cut off when Jun’s fingers crooked inside of him and Nino felt something wet at his entrance as Jun’s fingers were replaced by his tongue. Moaning, Nino realized that Jun was eating him out. Jun’s tongue came back up to tangle with Nino’s again, his fingers pushing against Nino’s prostate. Nino could taste Jun in his mouth, tearing his mouth away from Jun’s with a soft wail as Jun fucked him with his fingers.

“I can’t-“ Nino was cut off by Jun’s soft voice. “Shhh, just one more, hmm? You can do one more for me, can’t you, Nino?” Jun asked, fingers twisting. “Can’t-“ Nino gave a wail as Jun’s fingers withdrew. “Don’t stop!” Jun chuckled. “Do you want me to continue or not?” he asked. Nino’s head fell back in a clear sign of submission as Jun continued to fuck him with his fingers. “Just one more for me, Nino,” Jun coaxed Nino’s cock  
back to full hardness, though it took some time. However, over-sensitive Nino’s reactions were always lovely to watch.

Coming for the third time with a soft cry, Nino lay limp on the bed as Jun withdrew his fingers from Nino’s hole and headed for the bathroom to get a damp towel. After cleaning both Nino and himself up, Jun threw the towel into the laundry basket and returned to release Nino from his restraints, massaging each limb as he released them. Setting aside the toys to be cleaned in the morning, Jun turned off the light, climbed back into bed and let Nino arrange them however he wanted.

Just when Jun was about to fall asleep, he heard Nino say quietly, “Happy birthday, Macchan.” Smiling gently, Jun pressed a kiss to the corner of Nino’s mouth. “Thank you, Kazu.” Nino cuddled closer to Jun as the two fell asleep.

\- Fin


End file.
